A to Z IchiRuki
by shitsuka
Summary: Drabble dari A sampai Z IchiRuki, RnR?


**Fandom : Bleach **

**Characters :**

**~ Kuchiki Rukia**

**~ Kurosaki Ichigo**

* * *

><p><strong>Genre : Shitsu tak tahu terserah readers deh.. ^.^<strong>

**Warnings :typo(s), OOC (banget), gaje**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**A to Z IchiRuki © Shitsuka**

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa minna-san!<strong>

**Drabble yang pertama kali saya buat~~**

**Semoga minna-san suka! ^.^**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ A for Afraid ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo sangat takut sekali jika Rukia pergi meninggalkan dirinya, walaupun sebatas pergi ke toilet.<p>

"Rukia mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo yang mencegah Rukia pergi.

"Tch, memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya mau ke toilet." jawab Rukia.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Ichigo dengan tampang melas dan langsung dihadiahi 'jitakan' sayang dari Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ B for Best ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Rukia selalu menganggap Ichigo yang terbaik untuknya.<p>

"Kuchiki-san lihat deh! Yang jadi cover majalah kali ini adalah Ichimaru Gin! Artis muda yang baru – baru ini naik daun!" seru Orihime berapi – api.

"Oh" tanggap Rukia datar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ C for Call ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Rukia dan Ichigo mempunyai panggilan sayang yang membuktikan kemesraan mereka.<p>

"Hoi jeruk buruan kita sudah di tungguin oleh Ulquiora dan Orihime!" seru Rukia kepada Ichigo.

"Sabat midget!" balas Ichigo.

"Uh aku iri sama mereka, mereka memiliki panggilan sayang sendiri – sendiri." desah Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ D for Deg ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo selalu memiliki cara tersendiri agar membuat Rukia deg – deg-an dibuatnya.<p>

"Ichi.." panggil Rukia.

"Ya?" balas Ichigo.

"Aku mau boneka chappy." pinta Rukia.

"Tch, yasudah kau tunggu disini sebentar." ucap Ichigo sambil berlari kesebuah toko yang menjual boneka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo kembali dengan sebuah boneka chappy besar di tangannya.

"Hn, maaf Rukia boneka Chappynya agak kotor soalnya persediaan boneka Chappy toko itu tinggal ini." ucap Ichigo dengan wajah memerah sambil memberikan bonekanya.

Deg… Deg… jantung Rukia pun langsung berdetak kencang melihatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ E for Ear ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Rukia sengaja menajamkan pendengarannya pada saat sedang berjalan berdua dengan Ichigo. Takut – takut kalau Ichigo mempunyai niatan untuk menggoda wanita lainnya walaupun itu tak akan pernah terjadi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ F for Faith ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Iman Ichigo sering terkoyak ketika melihat Rukia sedang tertidur, karena saat tertidur wajah Rukia terlihat seperti malaikat yang diturunkan ke dunia dan bibirnya terlihat seperti permen yang siap untuk di lahap.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ G for Ghost ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ichigo.." ucap Rukia dengan horor.<p>

"Apaansih Rukia? Nggak usah manggil pake nada horor gitu kek." balas Ichigo.

"Itu…"

"Hah? Kamu mau apaansih? Ngomong yang jelas!" ucap Ichigo.

"Itu Ichigo!"

"Hah, kamu mau 'itu'?" seru Ichigo.

"Bukan bego! Lihat belakang kamu!" seru Rukia histeris begitu pula Ichigo yang juga. Ternyata di belakang mereka ada mbak – mbak cantik berpakaian putih dan berambut acak – acakkan.

"Eh mbak, mas mau kemana? Hihihihihihihihi," ucap mbak – mbak itu sambil melayang – layang di pohon.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ H for Him ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Akhir – akhir ini Rukia sering sekali menyinggung – nyinggung soal Renji dan hal itu membuat Ichigo sebal sendiri.<p>

"Ichigo tahu tidak hari ini Renji memberikan ku manisan loh!" seru Rukia senang.

"Oh." balas Ichigo singkat.

Keesokan harinya…

"Ichigo hari ini Renji memberikan ku boneka chappy loh!" seru Ichigo.

"Oh." balas Ichigo singkat.

"Hei, Ichigo kau kenapa sih? Dari kemarin kau bersikap aneh." tanya Rukia kebingungan dengan sikap Ichigo. Sedangkan yang di tanyai hanya diam saja seperti patung dan hal itu membuat Rukia agak penasaran.

"Hoi Ichigo?" seru Rukia sambil mengguncangkan badan Ichigo.

"Ichigo?"

"Ichi.."

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan dia? Bisakah kau tidak menerima hadiah pemberiannya? Kau tahu itu membuatku agak cemburu." ucap Ichigo memotong ucapan Rukia. Mendengarnya kini Rukia yang terdiam seperti patung hidup dengan wajah kaget _plus_ merona.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ I for If ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Rukia sering berandai – andai jika kelak guratan wajah Ichigo menghilang. Sehingga Ichigo tidak dianggap menyeramkan oleh anak – anak yang tinggal di sebelah rumah mereka.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ J for Jeruk ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo benci sekali jika ada orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'jeruk'. Karena yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu hanya Rukia, wanita yang menciptakan pagilan tersebut.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ K for Kiss ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Perlahan – lahan kedua bibir itu mendekat satu sama lain, dan selanjutnya mereka bisa merasakan bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lainnya. Lewat bibir itu mereka berdua bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh masing – masing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ L for Love ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Cinta yang di berikan Ichigo tidak akan pernah ada habisnya walaupun Rukia selalu bersikap kasar padanya.<p>

"Hei Ichigo." panggil Rukia.

"Ya?" balas Ichigo.

"Tolong kerjakan semua PR ku! Aku ingin tidur karena hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan." ucap Rukia sambil berjalan kea rah lemari pakaian milik Ichigo.

"Ya, akan ku lakukan untukmu, my love." balas Ichigo dengan suara pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ M for Midget ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Midget, panggilan sayang yang diberikan Ichigo pada Rukia. Awalnya Rukia membenci panggilan itu, tapi lama – kelamaan Rukia mulai menyukai panggilan itu karena hanya dia yang di panggil seperti itu oleh Ichigo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ N for Necklaces ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pada saat ulang tahun Rukia yang ke-17 tahun Rukia pernah diberikan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk Chappy oleh Ichigo. Rukia sangat menyayangi kalung itu bahkan Rukia menyayanginya melebihi nyawanya sendiri.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ O for Oblivious ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo saat masuk ke kamarnya. Namun, yang di panggil tidak menjawab.<p>

"Kemana yah dia?" bingung Ichigo.

"Oh ya, sepertinya aku tadi melupakan sesuatu?"

Drtt… Drtt…

"Umm Halo?" ucap Ichigo.

"_Hoi baka mikan, kenapa kau meninggalkanku di pusat perbelanjaan?" _

"Ah Rukia. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu! Aku lupa tadi aku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan bersamamu." ujar Ichigo menyesal.

"_Sekarang __cepat __kau __jemput __aku __baka!__" _

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ P for Pain ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Saat melihat Ichigo berbicara dengan wanita lainnya entah kenapa Rukia merasa dadanya nyeri seperti di tusuk – tusuk oleh ribuan jarum.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ Q for Question ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Rukia.." panggil Ichigo.<p>

"Ya?" jawab Rukia.

'Bruk..' seketika itu Rukia melihat Ichigo telah berlutut didepannya.

"Err.. Ichigo ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya tentu saja." jawab Rukia sambil memegang tangan Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ R for Rush ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Walaupun Ichigo selalu berangkat kerja dengan terburu – buru tapi ia tidak pernah lupa memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untuk Rukia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ S for Silly ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Setiap pulang dari kantor Ichigo selalu mengenakan hal – hal yang aneh guna menarik perhatian Rukia.<p>

"Rukia lihat!" seru Ichigo yang mengenakan sebuah kostum sambil berpose didepan Rukia yang langsung membuat Rukia tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Hahahahahahaha Ichigo apa – apaan kau itu! Kenapa kau memakai kostum kelinci!" seru Rukia.

"Untuk menarik perhatianmu." balas Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ T for Telephone ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ketika sedang bosan sendirian di rumah Rukia pasti akan langsung menelepon Ichigo dan mulai berkeluh kesah padanya lewat telephone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ U for Unusually ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Selamat pak.. istri anda berhasil menjalankan proses persalinan dan sekarang anda telah menjadi seorang ayah." ucap seorang suster yang barusan keluar dari kamar bersalin Rukia.<p>

"Rukia kamu luar biasa!" ucap Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia yang sedang terbaring lemas pasca persalinan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ V for Violet ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Entah sejak kapan Ichigo jadi menyukai warna Violet, karena menurutnya warna itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Rukia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ W for Win ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo tidak pernah khawatir saat melihat Rukia sedang akrab dengan laki – laki lain, karena Ichigo tahu bahwa ia telah memenangkan hati Rukia terlebih dahulu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ X for X-men ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Rukia suka sekali dengan film X-men, bahkan Rukia rela mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli kostum X-men. Ichigo pun menjadi geram dan berjanji mulai saat ini ia akan menjadi tokoh X-men khusus untuk Rukia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ Y for Yes ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia.<p>

"Apa Rukia?" jawab Ichigo.

"Apakah kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Rukia.

"Yes, of course I love you my princess." jawab Ichigo sambil mencium punggung tangan Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ Z for Zat ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Cinta mereka bagaikan sebuah zat yang sudah terlarut dalam cairan sehingga tidak dapat dipisahkan lagi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan Author :<strong>

***jedotin kepala* Uaaa drabble nya jadi aneh yah?**

**Entah kenapa shitsu jadi pingin bikin drabble kayak begini.. hehehe**

**Yosh!**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca maupun meriview~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind To :<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**^.^**


End file.
